Extrañamente familiar
by DestinationLover
Summary: -¿Sa-sakura-chan?/-Serás mi nuevo experimento/ -¿No lo entiendes idiota? Sakura no volverá!/ -¿Irónico verdad, Sasuke?/ Por que ellos sabían que su pelirosa ya no era la misma, la historia se repetía, pero de forma diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**VOLVÍ! No se preocupen, pronto actualizaré mi otro fanfic, ya casi he acabado el capitulo así que no se impaciente! No pude actualizar por que empecé la escuela y he tenido exámenes y tuve que estudiar y por si no fuera poco no tenía internet D: NO SE COMO PUEDO SEGUIR VIVA!**

* * *

**Prologo.**

_Frío._ Así se sentía su cuerpo cada vez que lo tocaba, frío, sin vida ¿Entonces por que seguía consciente? ¿No era que en la muerte no se sentiría nada? ¿Por que seguía oyendo gritar su nombre desesperadamente? Aquella voz... hace tiempo hubiera vendido su alma al diablo por volver a oírla, sin embargo ahora ¿Por que no se sentía feliz de oírla? Como por arte de magia sintió su cuerpo hundirse en aquello que juraría que era agua, poco a poco las voces desaparecían y después la nada la abrazaría eternamente.

_Por fin algo duraría para siempre._

Inconscientemente en su cara apareció una sonrisa dejando que la suave corriente la arrastrara hasta el fondo, cada vez mas y mas profundo, haciéndole imposible poder escapar a su destino, o _al menos_ _eso era lo que ella creía_ y deseaba.

_Pero para su desgracia nada salía como ella quería._

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación bastante conocida, era el hospital. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado y vio un ramo de flores, una cabellera rubia se acercó bruscamente a ella al ver que había despertado y empezó a gritar y gritar llamando a las enfermeras para que la ayudaran. Aturdida se sentó en la camilla y clavó su mirada en el suelo. _Ella no podía ni debía estar viva. _Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos negros y profundos que la miraban para su sorpresa con preocupación. _Que ironía._

**_¿Que mierda hace parado allí?_**

Ignorando a las personas que permanecían junto a ella se levantó de la camilla sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el pecho pero hizo caso omiso del dolor y se limitó a mirar por la ventana. Konoha, no importaba cuantos años hubieran pasado, era la misma, sonrío melancólica ¿Cuantos días llevaba durmiendo? Dos, tres... ¿Cuatro quizás? Se sentó en la camilla volviendo a sus pensamientos, buscando en sus recuerdos.

-...-

_-¿Que mierda me has hecho?- preguntó la chica agotada con la mano en su estomago intentando detener la hemorragia.  
_

_-Serás mi nuevo experimento- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa macabra empezando a caminar._

_-¡Vuelve!- chilló la pelirosa desesperada-¡Por favor!-__No le quedaba chakra, no podía curarse lo que significaba una muerte segura- ¡Te lo suplico!- rogó la pelirosa sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, cerrando poco a poco e inconscientemente los ojos._

_-...-_

-Sakura-chan debes comer- le sugirió el rubio sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos y el azabache asintió- ¡Abre esa boquita!- exclamó Naruto posando la cuchara cerca de sus labios esperando a que la pelirosa lo obedeciera.

El sonido de de la cuchara chocando contra el suelo sonó fuertemente sorprendiendo a los dos chicos y confundiendolos a la misma vez.

**_¿Por que será que me es familiar esta__ escena? _**Preguntó sarcásticamente la chica sonriendo de forma cínica.

-¿Sa-sakura-chan?-preguntó Naruto atónito.

-Lárguense - murmuró la pelirosa rechinando los dientes.

-¿Huh?- contestó el rubio confuso.

-¡He dicho que se larguen de aquí!- gritó la de ojos esmeralda señalando la puerta.

Ante la inesperada reacción de la pelirosa los dos muchachos abandonaron el lugar dejándola totalmente sola. _De todas formas siempre acabaría así, sola, _llorando por una causa perdida, sintiéndose inútil, una completa estúpida, luego vendría alguien y le prometería alguien algo imposible y ella, como siempre, y se sentiría peor que nunca.

_Pero lo que no sabían era que ella ya no era la misma._

**_Sin embargo todo me resulta tan familiar..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Fragmentos

**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 1: **

**Fragmentos.**

Abrió sus verdes ojos en la penumbra y dirigió su mano hacia su estomago, una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro al presionar levemente contra la zona adolorida. Se sentía increíblemente débil, ni si quiera sabía como podía seguir despierta. Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha. Y como de costumbre, _allí estaba el_. El se encargaba de hacerla volver a la realidad, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que volviera despertar, cuando abriera de nuevo los ojos, _el estaría allí_, recordandole que no importaba lo mucho que entrenara por que ella nunca los alcanzaría, seguiría siendo débil, seguiría siendo la misma inútil de siempre, _una molestia _como el se limitaba a decir.

Ya no sabía cuantos días ya llevaba en el hospital, pero según Naruto pronto le darían de alta aunque Tsunade le repitiera que ella aun estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera caminar, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, _era la cruda realidad._ Apenas sus pies tocaban el suelo sus piernas fallaban y cogían un rumbo directo al suelo. Aquello al principio preocupó bastante a la ex Hokage el que la pelirosa no pudiera caminar pensando que podría tener una grave lesión en la columna, pero luego resultó que todo aquello era normal.

_Sin embargo aquel extraño sello._

Después de el "accidente" en su estomago había aparecido una extraña marca que nadie había podía descifrar, Sasuke argumentó que podría ser una especie de sello ya que se parecía bastante a la de Naruto.

_"-Serás mi nuevo experimento-"_

Recordaba las palabras una y otra vez del hombre cuyo nombre no sabía y de cuya cara no podía acordarse, cada vez que lo intentaba su estomago ardía insoportablemente.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el azabache preocupado, llamando la atención de la pelirosa quien negó levemente con la cabeza- ¿Te duele?- preguntó el chico refiriéndose a su barriga.

-A veces- se limitó a contestar fríamente. Y de nuevo el silencio inundó la sala, provocando que la chica se quedara dormida.

_-...-_

_-¿Por que lloras?- preguntó una imagen borrosa- Oh ¿Tu eres la chica de la frente gigante?- ante la pregunta la niña empezó a sollozar mas fuerte aun- ¿Como te llamas?-_

_-S-sakura- murmuró la niña por lo bajo._

_-¿Que? No te oigo-_

_-Me llamo Sakura Haruno!- gritó la niña._

_-Eso está mejor- la imagen dejó de ser borrosa transformandose en un niño pálido de ojos verdes- Soy Hikaru-_

_-...-_

¿Que había sido eso?_  
_

Eso fue lo primero que pensó al despertarse, de nuevo, en aquel cuarto blanco iluminado ahora por los cálidos colores de la mañana ¿Por que sentía como si conocía a aquel chico? Juraría que nunca lo había visto pero aquel sueño había sido tan real... _como un recuerdo_.

-Despertaste- oyó la voz de la ex Hokage, la chica asintió sin mirarla- ¿Como te encuentras?- preguntó la rubia sentándose en la camilla.

-Quisiera salir de aquí-contestó la pelirosa volteando la cabeza hacia la ventana.

_Se sentía asfixiada._

-Hoy es tu día de suerte- la pelirosa miró a la Hokage con curiosidad- Te he dado de alta- los ojos de la pelirosa brillaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_Por fin sería libre_.

Como por arte de magia la de ojos esmeralda desapareció de la habitación corriendo, sorprendiendo a su maestra quien se limitaba a gritar su nombre. Demasiadas veces había oído gritar su nombre en aquella semana, su nombre había sido gritado con alegría, tristeza, desesperación e incluso rabia, llegó a pensar que nunca la iban a dejar sola. _Que ironía_. Ella antes hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de no quedarse sola, sin embargo ahora sentía como si no perteneciera al mismo mundo de los demás ¿Habría sentido Sasuke ese sentimiento antes de abandonar la aldea? ¿Fue aquel sentimiento el que lo obligó a abandonar Konoha?

_Sin embargo el ahora había vuelto._

Se sentó en la húmeda verde hierba que rodeaba el hospital en donde había estado cautiva aquella semana y los días que había estado durmiendo, sentía como el viento golpeaba suavemente contra ella, era un aire puro, no era un aire infectado por la presencia de sus compañeros de equipo, estaba solo ella. Miró el paisaje lleno de niños jugando a su alrededor y escuchó las tintineantes risas de los niños al jugar, y observó lo que había a su lado.

_Un campo de flores_

-...-

_-¿Hikaru?- preguntó una niña- ¿Donde estas Hikaru?- _

_-¡Mira Sakura!- gritó el niño llamando a la pequeña para que observara lo que llevaba en sus manos- Es un Jazmín!- exclamó y la pelirosa lo miró confundido-Toma-_ dijo_ dandole una pequeña flor a la niña._

_-¿Eh? Gr-gracias- dijo la pequeña tomando la flor._

_-Significa amistad- explicó el niño sentándose en el pasto, la pelirosa lo imitó-¿Sabes? Nuestra amistad floreció como un hermoso y bello jazmín, espero que nunca se marchite- la niña se sorprendió con las palabras del niño y luego asintió._

_-Nuestra amistad nunca se marchitará-_

_-...-_

Su mirada bajó hacia el suelo, sintiendo la suave brisa sobre su pelo ahora largo, pensativa, sus orbes verdes regresaron hacia el cielo azul, que ahora estaba adornado de unas bellas aves, que, seguramente, estaban emigrando hacia el sur. Abandonaban su hogar y huían del invierno y el frío que sigue a este. De pronto, el cielo se fue tapando poco a poco por una figura bastante conocida. Y ahora mismo _bastante molesta._

-¡Sakura-chan te han dado de alta!- la pelirosa asintió y con la mano señaló que se sentara a su lado, para que dejara de tapar la hermosa vista que tenía en frente.

-¿Te duele?- continuó el rubio tocando por encima de la ropa la herida de la pelirosa. Esta hizo una mueca de molestia.

-¡Pues claro que si, bruto!- chilló ella apartando rápidamente la mano del de ojos azules. Este rió ante la respuesta de la chica- ¿Que? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-No, es que... hace tiempo que no estábamos así- la pelirosa le dedicó una mirada confusa- Desde el accidente has estado rara, pero veo que eran solo los medicamentos- la de mirada esmeralda empezó a reír, para después repentinamente volver su mirada seria- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Conoces a alguien que se llame Hikaru?- preguntó la chica al rubio para que después este se pusiera a pensar.

-Mmm...- puso su mano en la barbilla y la empezó a acariciar para después decir: -No, lo siento-

-Ya veo...-

-¿Por que? ¿Es importante?- la de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza para después volver a mirar el cielo.

_O eso creo._

-Ah si, Ino va a hacer una fiesta por que te han dado de alta- se rascó la nuca- Iba a ser sorpresa pero... no digas nada por favor- rogó el de ojos azules.

-Claro- la pelirosa asintió mientras el rubio se paraba y empezaba a caminar.

Espera un momento _¿Quien era Ino?_

Abrió su boca para preguntar sin embargo la volvió a cerrar pues el chico ya se había ido._ Sin embargo su nombre me suena de algo._

Decidió abandonar el parque e ir a casa, por el trayecto, encontró muchas caras conocidas que creyó que nunca mas volvería a ver por estar encerrada en el hospital, pero por alguna razón no se recordaba de ninguno de los nombres de aquellas personas. Un local de la ciudad le llamó la atención, era conocido, sin embargo no recordaba haber entrado nunca.

-¡Sakura que alegría!-gritó una señora desde dentro- Ino ya me contó que te habían dado de alta, estaba muy contenta- comentó la señora- Si la buscas no esta aquí, hace un tiempo se fue con Shikamaru.

_Tampoco sabía quien era Shikamaru._

_-_Creo que estarán en la casa de Hinata- finalizó la mujer entrando de nuevo a la floristería.

_¿Hinata?_

_-_Gracias- se despidió sin saber por que había dicho aquello ¿Por que decía gracias por una información que no le ayudaba?

Cuando llegó a el portal de su casa desde afuera vio como de repente las luces que estaban encendidas se apagaban y unos murmullos se oían detrás de la puerta. _La fiesta seguramente_. Abrió la puerta y un chillido femenino la ensordeció mientras unos brazos la rodearon tan bruscamente que la tiraron al suelo. Adolorida, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una chica rubia, de ojos azules iguales a los de Naruto, bastante pesada por cierto.

-¡Ino! ¡No seas tan brusca con la pobre Sakura!- una joven morena con el cabello recogido en dos moños, de ojos marrones gritó intentado separar a la rubia de la de mirada esmeralda.

_Así__ que ella era Ino._

Sin embargo ¿Quien era la morena, y aquella del pelo azul? ¿Y el pelinegro que tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta?

De un momento a otro todo se volvió negro, dándole un puntiagudo dolor en el lugar en donde tenía el extraño sello.

-¡Sakura!- la voz masculina de Sasuke fue lo ultimo que oyó antes de caer inconsciente.


	3. Chapter 3: Sello Maldito

Sentía su piel quemar horriblemente, era un dolor indescriptible. Su corazón latía fuertemente como si acabara de correr del hospital a su casa, de lo rápido que latía le dolía y parecía como si de un momento a otro fuera a estallar. Quería gritar sin embargo su voz no salía, claro, ella estaba inconsciente. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que el motor dejara de funcionar y ella muriera. Por primera vez desde que el regresó tenía miedo a la muerte. El miedo era una vieja sensación que hace tiempo no experimentaba, el solo pensar en morir la hacía estremecerse y temblar sin pudor alguno, y ellos lo notaban. El sello que estaba marcado en su estomago se volvió de repente de un color rojo fuego y se extendía por su interior causando un dolor mucho mas agudo-que ella no creía que era posible- sintiendo como su sangre se volvía lava como si hubiera salido de un volcán en erupción. Todo el mundo se quedó de piedra al ver lo que le sucedía a la pelirosa, el único que no estaba aturdido era Naruto que estaba desesperado atendiéndola.

-¡No os quedéis allí parados! ¡Llamad a Tsunade!- gritó el Hokage entre una mezcla de ira y desesperación.

Ino asintió y no supo como, pero sus piernas obedecieron y aunque aun temblaran, empezó a correr, junto a Hinata, en busca de la ex Hokage que dios sabe donde estaba. Aunque claro, había 90% de probabilidad que estuviera bebiendo en algún local. ¡Por_ favor que no este borracha! _Pensó la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta fuertemente de la casa de la de ojos verdes y se adentraba en las calles de la ciudad que se estaban empezando a oscurecer.

Sasuke, que ya había salido de su estado de insomniación, estaba sentado en la cama de Sakura, viendo como esta se retorcía entre sueños debido al dolor del sello aun despierto. Por primera vez se sintió inútil, quería menguar aunque fuera un poco, solo un poco, el sufrimiento de la pelirosa. Cuando el regresó a Konoha decidió acabar todas aquellas cosas que no había podido terminar, y una de ellas era la relación con Sakura. El siempre sintió atracción por aquella indefensa niña de 12 años que no paraba de acosarlo, sin embargo el no podía, no debía involucrarla con sus planes de vengar a su clan. El sabía lo que dolía tener un sello maldito, y por lo que veía Sakura también tenía uno. Se tocó la nuca recordando la oscuridad por la que atravesó mientras estaba consumido por aquel sello, aquel estado de inconsciencia mientras su cuerpo se movía con voluntad propia consumido por la ira, por la sed de venganza, por la arrogancia del poder.

-¿Como esta?- oyó la voz del rubio que estaba sentado en el marco de la puerta.

-Sigue igual- contestó secamente dirigiendo su mirada profunda hacia los ojos color cielo del rubio.

-Ella antes- empezó a murmurar el rubio sin embargo paró ganándose la mirada confundida del azabache.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó intentando mantener la calma sin embargo le costaba bastante.

-Ella antes preguntó por un tal ''Hikaru''- finalmente habló Naruto.

El de pelo azabache dirigió de nuevo su mirada oscura hacia la pelirosa e instintivamente unos ojos rojos llenos de rabia aparecieron, pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello los rectificó volviendo a la mirada tranquila y seria que tanto lo caracterizaba. Estaba celoso, pero el no quería admitirlo, sin embargo el sabía que cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de un hombre que no fuera el su cuerpo ardía en rabia, aunque fuera el mismo Naruto, sabía que este no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir con la pelirosa y además estaba demasiado enamorado de su Hinata.

No se dio cuenta de que el sello se volvió verde, como si estuviera curando todo aquel daño que le había provocado a la chica, como si ya hubiera terminado de torturarla y ahora, de la nada la dejaba en paz para que todo volviera a la normalidad. La respiración violenta de la pelirosa empezó a disminuir la velocidad para volverse tranquila, al igual que los intrépidos latidos que peligraban por desbordarse. La temperatura de la chica bajó y se volvió completamente normal, su facción de la cara dejó de ser una mueca de dolor y se convirtió en una expresión de tranquilidad y serenidad.

Como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado simplemente durmiendo.

El sello perdió color y se transformó de nuevo en negro y volvió a su lugar de origen, el estomago

El estruendo de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza se oyó y el azabache se giró para ver a Ino y la ex-Hokage en el marco de la puerta observando como la pelirosa dormía tranquilamente. _Como si nada hubiera pasado. _Las dos rubias se acercaron a la cama para comprobar el estado de la chica, Tsunade puso su mano en la frente de la joven y luego dio un suspiro._  
_

-¿Que pasó Sasuke?-

-...-

Después de que Tsunade revisara y Sasuke le explicara la situación de la pelirosa, este ultimo estaba sentado en el pasillo con la mirada fija en el suelo. _Todo iba de maravilla. _La ironía invadió su mente mientras esperaba que la chica se despertara ¿Por que tenía que pasar esto justo ahora? ¿Por que tenía que pasar justo cuando el había abandonado su idea destruir Konoha? El sabía que si le pasaba algo a Sakura todo volvería a empezar, se alejaría de ellos y mataría al imbécil que le había puesto el sello. Sin embargo de quien se preocupaba ahora era de Sakura ¿Abandonaría ella la aldea como hizo el?

-Mierda- murmuró en silencio.

Con sus manos en la cabeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo expresó una cara de desesperación, pero por suerte no había nadie para que lo viera en aquella extraña ocasión. Le había cogido demasiado cariño a aquella chica en tan poco tiempo de su regreso, y sentía que si la perdía su vida volvería a perder el sentido, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. Estaba demasiado dolido con la muerte en vano de su hermano, con la perdida de su familia, con la perdida de su propia alma. Sin embargo aquel rubio y aquella oji esmeralda lo habían tratado como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que, pasó el accidente.

No supo como fue, ni quien lo provocó, sin embargo tenía una ganas de correr y matar a aquel gilipollas que le había hecho aquello a su, ahora, amiga, pero por otra parte quería ahogarse por no haber estado allí, por no haberla protegido. Se sentía inútil. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sentía impotente, justo como cuando Itachi mató a su familia. Si, se sentía justo así.

-Ha despertado-

* * *

**SE QUE ES CORTO! PERO ES QUE QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO! El proximo capitulo espero que sea mas largo :) Gracias a todos los reviews y sigan mandándome mas me alegran el día 3 Espero que les haya gustado *-* Acepto sugerencias para el próximo capitulo y expresen su opinión del capitulo (pero por favor no sean muy malas) **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**DestinationLover 3**


End file.
